


make you laugh, make you gasp

by braincloud2



Series: Behind the Scenes [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Language, M/M, Nouis, Riding, Sexual Content, Smut, TMH tour, lots of niall laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braincloud2/pseuds/braincloud2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Niall get together and no one seems to notice the change. Naturally, Louis turns it into a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make you laugh, make you gasp

Hey g'day! I've recently become obsessed with nouis because seriously, they're like two freaking cute munchkins cats.

And now I have a huge need for nouis fic that desperately needs full-filling ha... So I started this. I’m also on tumblr as [louis-cuddle](http://louis-cuddle.tumblr.com/), I'd love to hear what you guys think!

* * *

Louis rushed up the steps into the bus, hitting the close door button after entering and going down through the middle, checking to make sure all the beds were empty as he went by. The sound of shooting came from the games area at the back and Louis followed it, turning to see Niall, legs splayed as he played Call of Duty.

‘Hey,’ Louis panted.

Niall’s attention snapped over to him. ‘Hi. Is anyone else with you?’

Louis shook his head. ‘Nah, they’re inside the hotel still. Heard you were out here though.’

‘Yeah, I was just,’ Niall waved at the screen, ‘but, do you wanna?’

‘If you like.’

The controller dropped to the carpet, Niall already fumbling with the zip on his jeans. Louis stepped up to meet him, yanking Niall’s jeans and underwear down and dropping to his knees.

‘Fuck, yes,’ he moaned, nosing up the side of Niall’s thickening cock.

‘Jesus Christ.’ Niall fisted a hand in Louis’ short hair pressing him closer. ‘Fuck, Louis. You have no idea how much I’ve been thinking about this.’

‘I’d say about as much as I have, yeah,’ Louis laughed, smiling up at him, right before wrapping his hand around Niall’s length and pulling him towards his mouth.

He groaned again, opening his mouth and throat around Niall, feeling the weight of him on his tongue and the press of him against the back of his throat. Niall swore again, the hand in Louis’ hair gripping tighter but Louis ignored him, breathing through his nose and sliding down until his eyes pricked with tears and his mouth had to stretch wide to take all of Niall.

‘Fuck.’ Niall breathed above him. ‘Fuck, Louis, you—’

Louis flattened his tongue against the underside of Niall’s cock and sucked hard, cheeks hollowing before he pulled up to lick at Niall’s slit and breathe in again, looking up through wet eyes at Niall flushing above him.

‘All right, come here,’ Niall said, tugging.

Louis went eagerly, meeting him in a strong kiss as he climbed up and straddled Niall’s lap. Niall broke the kiss with a gasp, his hands digging into Louis’ thighs through his jeans. ‘Gotta get these off.’

Louis caught him in a kiss again, pushing him back against the couch to keep kissing him, his stubble rubbing against Niall’s clean shaven face, his hips moving helplessly against Niall’s stomach.

‘Louis, fuck, please.’

‘Yeah, yeah, yeah.’ Louis unbuckled his jeans quickly, half standing off Niall to kick his jeans and boxers off. Niall wriggled to get his own, looser jeans off his legs, pulling his shirt over his head too and sitting back naked against the couch.

‘Yes,’ Louis said, biting the pale skin on Niall’s neck, fixing his mouth there to suck a mark into it.

Niall’s hips bucked and he clutched back at Louis cursing through his gasps. His hands skimmed down to Louis’ bare arse, squeezing the muscle there hard.

‘Ah—’ Louis pulled off pushing his forehead into the soft back of the couch, rubbing his own bare cock against Niall’s.

The other boy’s mouth hung open, red and slick and Louis couldn’t help kissing him again, biting Niall’s lower lip and pulling it out. Niall pressed Louis in harder, thrusting up quicker until their cocks were bouncing together.

‘Niall,’ Louis rasped into his mouth. ‘Please, please, you gotta. I can’t think, you’re driving me mad.’

Niall wrapped one arm around Louis’ waist to keep him in tight, moving the other to take both of their cocks together. Both of them groaned, fucking into Niall’s hand. Louis almost unbalanced from Niall’s lap with the force of his thrusts, and he thumped his hand against the wall of the bus to keep in place.

‘I’m gonna,’ Niall said, moving quicker, beads of come slicking down against Louis’ cock as they rubbed together.

Niall gripped Louis’ arse again, digging his thumb right up against his pucker and Louis bit down again into the flesh of Niall’s shoulder, trying to cut off the high whine escaping him as he thrust harder.

Breathing heavily, Niall’s hands quickened on their cocks and he came, spurting white over his moving hand, getting it all over Louis.

‘Ah, ah,’ Louis gasped, pressing hard into Niall’s hand and coming himself, coating Niall’s pale stomach.

‘Ah, fuck,’ Niall squeezed his eyes closed, still giving phantom thrusts against Louis. ‘Fuck me, you’re hot.’

‘Not too shabby yourself babe,’ Louis sighed, going languid on Niall, more cuddling him than anything now.

Niall wrapped both arms around Louis’ back, hugging him and pecking a kiss against his throat. ‘Jesus. I literally can’t go two days without this again. Killing me.’

‘We went nearly three years without it,’ Louis reminds him.

Niall shakes his head, wrapping his arms around him tighter. ‘Never again.’

Louis laughed into his neck. ‘Okay, I’mma have a shower. That interview later and all.’

‘For which I’ll have to cover this enormous hickey me neck.’ Niall scowled, prodding at the red spot.

‘Ha ha. You’re screwed.’

‘No, you are.’ Niall rolled them over, Louis already trying to squirm away. ‘I’ll get you back tonight just you wait.’

‘Have to catch me first,’ Louis said, flipping off the couch and scrambling up with a smack to Niall’s bare bum as he went.

‘Oi! Come back here. Don’t you dare get in that shower without me!’

Louis ran into the tiny bathroom, grabbing the door and sliding it quickly.

Niall got there just before he closed it, wedging his shoulder into the gap. Louis laughed at him, still trying to shut the door even as Niall squeezed through.

‘Not very nice.’ Niall pointed at his face.

Louis sucked the offending finger into his mouth, eyebrows arching happily at the distracted way Niall’s gaze dropped to his lips.

He let the other boy’s finger pop out and pulled his shirt over his head. Turning the shower on, he tugged Niall into the stall with him and kissed him under the spray.

 

‘You know,’ Louis said a week later, leaning his head back to look up at Niall from where they were both lying on Niall’s bunk. ‘I don’t think anyone’s noticed about us.’

Niall paused in his idle scrolling of his twitter feed. ‘I thought that was the point. We didn’t want to cause a fuss. Just keep it quiet between us?’

‘Well, yeah,’ Louis huffed, rolling his eyes. ‘But no one’s _noticed.’_

Niall squinted a frown at him. ‘You’re not making any sense.’

‘You’d think someone would notice us acting differently around each other, wouldn’t you?’

Niall’s face went pensive. ‘I don’t reckon we are though.’

‘What?’ Louis half sat up, twisting around to look at him. ‘I’m pretty sure us having sex is different, Neil.’

Niall grinned. ‘Okay, yeah, but aside from that. Hey,’ he greeted Zayn as he went by.

Zayn gave him a tired salute and slapped Louis’ arse, moving toward his own bunk.

‘But you’d think someone would notice,’ Louis said again, voice lower.

Niall sighed. ‘You’re not letting go of it, are ya?’

‘It’s _weird._ Don’t you think it’s weird?’

‘A bit, but not really. Maybe they have noticed and they’re just being polite and not saying anything?’

‘What?’ Louis scrunched up his face. ‘This lot?’

Niall laughed. ‘Yeah, okay, maybe not.’

‘If they did know, we’d be getting so much shit for it.’

‘Yeah, you’re right.’

‘Exactly.’ Louis snuggled smugly down again. ‘They so don’t even know.’

‘You think we should tell them?’

Louis twisted Niall’s nipple sharply.

‘Ow, okay, okay. We won’t then.’

Louis eased off, giving Niall’s chest a fond pat. ‘I think we could have fun with this.’

‘What?’

‘Just you wait and see, my young Irish friend.’

‘Oi babes,’ Zayn said from from his bunk. ‘Quit whispering already, some of us are trying to sleep.’

‘Wait and see,’ Louis whispered again, his hand sneaking down and cheekily squeezing Niall through his boxer shorts.

Niall caught his wandering hand with a warning look, but Louis just smiled back.

 

Halfway through the meet and greet session the next day, Louis could feel himself becoming more and more restless. The last five fans in the row had all just wanted Harry, which didn’t actually bother any of the boys, but they had to keep waiting for Harry to have individual pictures and hugs and kisses. Louis kept shifting from foot to foot, his hands darting out to pinch Niall’s side and arse and tug at his shirt every time the boy’s attention slipped away.

‘Stop that,’ Niall said, ducking his head away the third time Louis went to mess with his hair. ‘I’ll tell Lou on you.’

‘I’ll tell on you,’ Louis imitated in a small voice, grinning as Niall tried to pinch him back and missed.

‘Go mess with Liam, stop picking on me.’

Louis stepped close, pressing his mouth against the rim of Niall’s ear. ‘But Niall, I want to mess with you. Want to mess you up.’

He felt a shiver go up Nall’s back before the younger boy pushed him back again.

‘Seriously, stop that.’ Niall’s face had flushed pink, and his hand dropped to his demin shorts picking at the fabric like he wanted to readjust himself.

‘Got a little problem there?’

‘Not little.’

‘All right, no.’ Louis agreed. ‘Definitely not. A massive problem. A colossal, astronomical problem.’

Niall broke into laughter, shaking his head as they were all called in again for a group photo.

The two of them came in on the far left as the girls they were having photos with clung either side of Harry. The youngest boy smiled widely at the camera even though the way one of them was hanging off his neck had to hurt.

Freezing into a pose they took the first normal photo, and then were asked to do something silly for the next one. Louis checked over his shoulder for anyone who could see behind them. The coast clear, he stuck his hand down the back of Niall’s shorts, shoving cold fingers between his crack.

Niall made a choked sound, his whole body jerking in an effort to get away but Louis held him fast, going crossed-eyed for the photo.

‘What’s the craic?’ he muttered, squeezing Niall’s butt-cheek.

Niall let out a loud guffaw, twisting to get Louis off him before diving to hit him. ‘Ah, ya bastard. Cold, bloody bastard.’

Louis laughed, fending off Niall’s slaps to his head and wrestling with him, the two of them stumbling blind and nearly crashing into the black barrier before knocking Liam into Harry.

‘Watch it,’ Liam said, bumping Louis right back, making him fall forward onto Niall’s shoulders.

‘Sorry, sorry,’ Louis said. ‘Sorry Liam. Sorry team.’

The next couple of girls were brought in, and Louis clung to Niall’s back as the girls asked Zayn and Liam for hugs.

When they came up to Niall and Louis, he moved Niall forward into a group hug with the girls, without letting go of the blonde boy. The camera crew called them into position, Louis shuffling sideways with Niall still hanging onto his shoulders.

His smile faltered though as they posed, nobody but him able to tell that Niall was quietly pressing back into him, rolling his hips in pulses against Louis’ crotch. The cameraman said someone had blinked and went to take the photo again. In the brief second, Louis shifted his hand to wedge into Niall’s side, trying to force him to stop rubbing against him.

Niall laughed, fighting to keep his position.

‘Hold still boys,’ the cameraman said.

‘All right lads,’ Liam said, using his deep Paul-like voice.

Louis laid off struggling with Niall to kick Liam in the leg—quickly smiling at the camera like nothing had happened. The other boy automatically mock-glared at him.

‘Liam,’ the cameraman scolded.

Niall barked a laugh and Louis looked down at him, his nose wrinkling in glee.

‘Oh my gawd,’ Harry said down the line.

‘I think they’ve lost the plot for today,’ Liam said frankly.

‘Yeah, obviously,’ Zayn said.

‘Listen up! Has anyone found a missing plot?’ Louis shouted to the crew.

Niall laughed louder falling against Louis and almost pulling both of them over. Off to the side, Paul shook his head at them with a great sigh.

 

Louis smiled into the spotlights as the fans screamed in an endless backtrack to the song. He held out his hand to Niall, raising his eyebrows. Niall beamed back, switching his microphone to his other hand and taking Louis’ firmly. Both of them started skipping across the stage, trying not to laugh as they made it almost all the way to the other side before Niall banged into Louis’ leg and they had to catch themselves or fall over.

Louis was laughing too much now to get out any words, and Liam’s solo was loud in his in-ear so he only heard half of Niall’s words.

‘—it’s amazing.’

‘What is?’ Louis shouted.

He turned his free ear close to Niall’s mouth, and received a surprise kiss on the cheek instead of words.

 ‘Aw, look at you!’ Louis pinched Niall’s cheek.

The other boy slapped Louis’ hand away, turning the corners of his mouth down ridiculously. ‘That hurts!’

‘Help!’ Louis copied. ‘It hurts!’

Niall’s scowl broke apart with laughter.

‘It fucking hurts!’ Louis yelled at the ceiling, spreading his arms wide and he grinned as Niall half collapsed over from laughter, the boy’s face flushing with colour as he held onto his knees for support.

The song came up to the chorus again, and Louis wrapped an arm around Niall to help him stand up and sing again. Both of them beamed out at the audience, feeling the other sturdy against their side, everyone’s attention on Harry wearing some silly glasses at the other end of the stage, the screen showing Zayn doing his incredible high note.

‘How could it ever be better than this?’ Louis said in the next pause.

‘What’s that?’ Niall shouted.

‘Ah, nothing.’ He smiled at Niall, rubbing his hand over the boy’s shoulder.

 

The bus rumbled as it sped along to the next city, Zayn and Liam fast asleep in the other bunks, Harry on the other bus with Lou and Cal. Louis hadn’t been able to sleep though and when he’d realised all the other boys were asleep, he’d crawled in with Niall instead.

Louis bit his lip to keep his sounds inside, pressing his mouth to Niall’s skin in an attempt to muffle himself further, but it was so hard to stay quiet with the other boy pushing all the air out of him like this. He groaned quietly into the bedsheets, curling tighter on top of Niall and breathing hotly against his throat as the other boy pistoned inside him.

He sat up, as much as he could into the dark cramped bunk bed, pressing Niall deeper inside himself. He worked himself back in sharp little rocks of his hips until Niall exhaled hard, stroking over Louis’ bare thighs. Louis closed his eyes, his mouth dropping open as he hit just the right angle and chased it, riding Niall faster as the tip of the other boy’s cock edged deeper inside him.

‘Ah, ah, Ni—ah,’ he gasped.

‘Shh,’ Niall palmed at Louis’ face, pawing in the dark until he found his mouth and covered it.

Louis pressed his lips together under Niall’s palm. ‘Mm, mm,’ he moaned, rocking faster over the cock filling him up.

Niall’s breath shook through his body beneath Louis, his other hand clawing into his skin, pistoning harder up into him. Louis clung to Niall as his pace grew, bouncing and fucking himself on Niall’s lap until it was all he could manage to not make any sound. Niall moved his hand from Louis’ mouth to his straining cock, jerking hurriedly over it as he kept driving into him.

‘Oh fuck,’ Louis gasped quietly, his whole body tensing and tightening on Niall’s cock as he came.

Niall bit off a curse, shoving harder up as Louis came apart, shaking with pleasure as he shot deep inside the older boy and came.

Louis fell forward, pressing their sweaty, messy bodies together with a sigh. ‘Fuck that was good.’

‘Yeah,’ Niall said, groaning softly as Louis shifted to let him slip out.

The toilet flushed on the bus, making them both freeze in place. They heard the door slide open, and someone walk past their bunk and climb into Zayn’s opposite them.

Zayn.

Louis held his eyes wide, looking at Niall even though he couldn’t quite make out the other boy’s expression in the dark, he knew it was probably similar to his own.

‘Oh shit,’ Niall whispered.

‘Shit,’ Louis agreed.

They paused as blankets rustled and Zayn settled back down to sleep.

‘Do you think he heard anything?’

‘Dunno.’ Louis settled down against Niall, wondering if they’d been found out before barely having any fun messing with the other boys. ‘Guess we’ll find out.’

‘Mm. Stay here tonight?’

‘Yeah, ‘course.’ Louis slid off him, cuddling him in close.

He felt Niall smile against his throat.

 

‘Soooo,’ Louis said the next morning, sitting down opposite Zayn as they had their breakfast. ‘Did you notice anything strange last night?’

Zayn blinked at his cereal, turning sleepy eyes up at Louis. ‘Like what?’

‘You know.’ Louis fluttered his hands. ‘Anything strange. Weird like.’

‘Weird how?’

‘I mean, someone got up to go the loo. That was you, right?’

Zayn frowned. ‘Uh, yeah I guess? I was so tired I nearly walked into the door though.’

Louis stared at him. ‘You saying you didn’t notice anything? At all?’

‘Like _what?_ ’ Zayn asked. ‘You’re not making any sense, man. What was I supposed to notice?’

Louis shrugged. ‘I think maybe Niall was having a good dream, if you get me meaning.’

Zayn’s nose wrinkled with his smile. ‘Yeah? Must have been a laugh.’

‘Believe me, I could hardly even breathe.’

‘What are we talking about?’ Niall asked, coming into the room fresh from a shower.

‘Heard you had a wet one last night, man,’ Zayn said.

‘Yes, just who were you dreaming about last night?’ Louis asked, raising his eyebrows.

Niall looked from one to the other. ‘My dream?’

‘It must have been really good,’ Louis said. ‘Was it really good, Niall?’

‘Oh, fantastic.’ Niall caught on. ‘Best dream in ages. How about you, Tommo?’

‘Me?’

‘Yeah, you listening in.’ Niall stood between Louis’ legs to lay his towel over the back of the bench chair. ‘Did you get all hot last night?’

‘Ah, maybe a bit. Managed to get myself taken care of though.’ He patted his own crotch, smiling.

‘That so? Glad to help.’

‘Very kind of you.’

‘You two are fucking weird,’ Zayn said, eating the last of his cereal.

‘Fucking something all right,’ Louis said.

‘Hm-mm. Tommo, you better have a shower or we’ll be late.’ Zayn got up to plonk his bowl in the sink, scratching his stomach as he yawned and left.

Louis smiled up at Niall.

‘You’re a shit,’ Niall told him.

‘Ah, but I’m _your_ shit.’ He fluttered his eyelashes.

‘Oh my God,’ Niall laughed, bending down to kiss him. ‘How the fuck does no one notice this?’

‘You know unless we blatantly kiss right in front of them, they probably never will.’

The door whooshed open, Liam bounding up the stairs fully dressed.

‘Morning,’ he said, hitting the door closed again. ‘Are you two nearly ready?’

‘Almost,’ Louis said brightly. ‘Just giving Nialler a morning kiss.’

‘You—’ Niall said before Louis pressed a smacking kiss to his lips. Niall shoved Louis’ shoulders away, turning back to Liam with wide eyes.

‘I can’t believe you just did that.’ Liam laughed. ‘Absolutely mental. Is Zayn up yet? You know we’ve got that photo-shoot before soundcheck today.’ He went off down the bus corridor.

‘Huh. Apparently, we can do that too,’ Louis said.

Niall slapped him over the head.

‘Hey!’ Louis protested. ‘It’s too early for that, and I’m all sore from last night.’

‘Aw.’ Niall sat down on Louis’ lap, running comforting fingers through his hair. ‘Is this better?’

‘Very much, thank you.’

Niall laughed, leaning up to kiss the corner of his mouth.

Louis smiled. ‘Wonder how far we can take this before they catch on?’

‘Who knows?’ Niall shrugged.

Louis watched how the sunshine streamed in from the window and caught in the younger boy’s hair, making the blonde look feather-light and his eyes electric blue.

‘What?’ Niall asked.

Louis shook his head, smiling. ‘You’re pretty great, Nialler.’

Niall grinned back happily. ‘Pretty great yourself.’

* * *

Cheers! Feedback always appreciated!

 


End file.
